


Antes de que despiertes (por Victor)

by CherryBlossom68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Victor y Yuuri están viviendo juntos como pareja sin embargo, el ruso perezoso siempre despierta después que Yuuri y no lo puede ver dormir. Hasta que un día… la suerte quiere que lo contemple dormido y esto es lo que pasa en tan caprichoso momento.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Antes de que despiertes (por Victor)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que se puede leer por separado.

Antes de que despiertes

~Victor~

El día de hoy promete maravillas pues he despertado antes que tú, amor mío, y tengo la bendición de poder verte mientras duermes. De ver tus ojos cerrados y de contemplar el suave movimiento de tu pecho al respirar. De perderme en la tenue sombra que dan tus pestañas sobre tus mejillas. Y de percibir el tibio rubor de tu piel dormida, aún envuelta en la suave fragancia que recorre tu cuerpo mientras permaneces prisionero del sueño.

Pero no debo distraerme y perderme en tu contemplación. Debo ser muy rápido para adelantarme al tenaz rayo de sol que se cuela por entre las cortinas entreabiertas y que, con su calidez, provocará que te despiertes. Y te arrebatará de mi lado, llevándose la calidez de tu cuerpo adherido al mío y me dejará esa sensación de vacío que se apodera de mi cuando no te tengo cerca.

Aunque también espero ese momento que sé que será un goce distinto. Verte avergonzado, buscando a tientas y con algo de desesperación tus lentes de marco azul, que has dejado debajo de la almohada. Y erguirte de pronto en la cama, sonrojado y tímido, dejando atrás al otro Yuuri, el que gime bajito en mi oído y pide por más, el que me abraza como si yo fuera todo su mundo y se acomoda en mi cuerpo sin dejar ni un resquicio. El que tiembla con el más mínimo de mis roces y se vuelve provocativo y audaz, en fin, el que se duerme cuando tú despiertas.

Sin embargo, el milagro de despertar antes que tú es tal, que obtengo otro regalo. Cuando el rayo intruso se cuela por la ventana, insistente y constante y te despierta, el otro tú, el que es puro erotismo, aún entinta tu pupila adormecida. Está allí, asomado, observándome, sorprendido de haber sido descubierto sin tiempo de esconderse detrás de tu inocente mirada. Y es un reflejo de todo lo que amo de ti cuando me seduces con tu tímida sonrisa, y tus gestos ingenuos pero cargados de deseo, ese deseo que prende en tu piel e incendia la mía.

Pero es veloz, tan veloz, amor mío, que pronto huye de mi. Es que tal vez vio en mis ojos, al Victor que nunca duerme, al que siempre te desea y no se cansa de tenerte y no se atrevió a aceptar la tácita invitación que mis pupilas le enviaron para continuar nuestro juego de seducción que nunca acaba. 

Y lo dejo ir, Yuuri, porque sé que la noche me lo traerá de nuevo y si soy afortunado, nuevamente mañana lo sorprenderé asomado en tus ojos.

Porque ahora quiero disfrutarte despierto, avergonzado, olvidado de todo lo vivido entre las paredes de nuestra habitación (o, más bien, recordándolo demasiado para tu tímida forma de ser), inclinándote ceremoniosamente ante mí, con tu negro cabello revuelto, para salir rápidamente hacia el baño, olvidando que no llevas nada encima salvo los lentes que se desnivelan sobre la nariz en tu rápida huída. Luego saldrás y te vestirás apresurado con lo primero que encuentres (en tu prisa serán tus bóxers, pero también mi camisa) y descalzo escaparás hacia la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, acariciando mi olfato con el cálido aroma del café y las tostadas.

¿Me crees, mi dulce amante, mi japonés de mirar tierno, que siempre serás la visión más hermosa que mis ojos contemplen? ¿Me crees, si te digo, que despertar antes que tú y verte dormir, y respirar tu suave olor a sueño y sexo siempre serán el afrodisíaco que me una a ti por toda la eternidad?

Cerraré los ojos un rato más, intentando atrapar ese espacio cálido que dejó tu cuerpo hace apenas un momento y esperaré tu llamado desde la cocina para unirme a ti y comenzar una vez más esta dulce rutina de amarnos.

~~~~FIN~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer más en "Antes de que despiertes (por Yuuri)" y en "Lo que hacemos de noche..."


End file.
